The Korrest Chronicles (Hiatus)
by Stormhawk99
Summary: Follow the story of Korrest Eucliffe, the dragon slayer, and long lost older brother of Sting Eucliffe, who didn't know it then, but he'd save the world... Still in development, so the rating could potentially change to M in the future.
1. Intro

Hello friends, it is me Stormhawk99, and as of May 9, 2014, I have started working on my latest project (I have no clue why i'm writing this on the story itself but, i'm very sorry about the other stories I put on halt, I know you guys are really anticipating those and i'm sorry), the Korrest Chronicles.

It's an OC based story, but I won't require a massive amount. Mainly the OCs, i'll need are villains, but i'll get to that later.

So here's the introduction to the story (so far):

* * *

Korrest, a storm mage, and a 3rd generation water dragon slayer (Storm: those two kind of go hand in hand don't you think?) who joins Fairy Tail at the age of 8, and goes on adventures with Natsu and company.

But as time marches on, we reach the annual, Fairy Tail S-Class Trials, in x784, and Korrest at the age of 14, is selected as one of the 8 to go to the sacred Fairy Tail island, Tenroujima. But after coming down with an illness, he has to regretably drop out of the competition in which Mest, takes his place.

Soon after he hears news of how, after an interruption in the trials, and a very difficult battle with Grimoire Heart, a dragon from the Book Of Zeref, Acnologia, attacked, and destroyed the island.

The guild went dark. Almost as if it fell off the face of the planet. No one took jobs, no one talked, no one wanted to do anything. Except cry, or grieve, or moan and groan about how everything was going to change, now that their strongest mages were gone. Depression and sorrow had gripped the guild by the throat and wasn't letting go.

Korrest decided to take a prolonged period of time away from the guild to train, and develop his magic.

For 6 and a half years, he trained on his own with almost no contact with the outside world. But soon after, he decided he had trained enough. So he started doing independent jobs away from the guild, and soon caught the attention of the Magic Council.

He had been under very close observation by the council, without his knowing, which pissed him off a bit, but were impressed and rather mind-blown as to what his abilities had developed after training for almost 7 years on his magic. Gran Doma, offered him a spot among the Ten Wizard Saints, due to the spot taken away from Jellal. He accepted and had his Wizard Saint ceremony in secret.

But life went on, almost as if nothing had happened to him. His current title now a secret.

Korrest decided it was time to go home. Back to Fairy Tail. Mavis knew, if the guild thought he was dead or not.

So as Korrest heads home, he has no clue that the Tenrou Island group had somehow miraculously survived a full-on assault by Acnologia.

That's where we start the story of Korrest, the one who didn't know it now, but would save the world with his future accomplishments.

* * *

Good introduction from what I can see, but your opinion matters, so tell me what your opinion on this story is by reviewing it!

This has been, your Oh So Faithful author,

Stormhawk99


	2. Chapter 1

_**Two chapters in one day, pretty awesome if I say so myself. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - The Return Home**_

_**March 1, x791**_

_**Magnolia**_

* * *

A loud hissing noise sounded out, and then a brief period of inertia before it came to a complete stop. Clutching his stomach, and a face greener than the Worth Woodsea, Korrest stumbled off the train, the evil-incarnate carrier of motion sickness.

Losing his footing, he caught a nearby trashcan and let loose all the contents of his breakfast into it.

He got up and with squinting eyes, he looked around at where his arupt getting-off-the-train had left him.

_'Aw, sweet Magnolia.' _He thought, and proceeded to walk into town, and return to the home he hadn't seen in 7 years. Not since _that_ happened.

He felt slightly nostalgic but he shook off the feeling as he walked.

"Korrest-kun! Don't leave without me!" a high-pitched voice yelled from behind him. He was just proceeding to turn around, as a blur of white and silver rammed him, square in the face, knocking him to the ground.

He grunted, as he rubbed his forehead, and lifted himself up. "Gomen ne, Korrest-kun..."

"Be careful next time, Naomi."

Naomi was a silver and white exceed, with bright green eyes, and had a very shy and is-embarrased-easily personality. She got up, and returned to her floating mode, around Korrest's side. But you shouldn't underestimate her, as she can fight similar to Gajeel's Pantherlily, and can transform into a more stronger form, and fight with two magic daggers.

The two said little as they walked down the streets, and no one seemed to care about the pair. Korrest replied by lifting his hood over his head.

Even though he was practicly a man grown, he remembered how he different he was now compared to the short slim 14 year old kid who left this town, many years ago to train. Now he was a foot taller, with a strong build, to show for his hard work.

Along his travels, he caught word of how his long lost younger brother Sting, had joined Sabertooth, alongside another dragon slayer, and now apparently they were the strongest guild in Fiore.

He felt a longing to see his brother, but he let that thought slide as he had more important matters to take care of.

At last as they approached the guild building, Korrest was taken aback at how the building was covered in vines, and was very unkempt. He caught a nearby pedestrian's attention.

"Sir. Why is the building like that? Why is it so unkempt?"

"After the S-Class Trials incident, the remaining Fairy Tail members couldn't produce enough revenue to fund the building, and so they had to leave it. They made a separate guild building over there in the hills."

"Thank you for the information sir."

"No problem. Have a nice day."

With the new information, Korrest and Naomi walked to the spot the man referred to.

The guild building looked run-down, but I guess that was to be expected from a guild that had finance troubles. It was almost as if it had been built by spare parts. He didn't complain as he walked down the cobblestone path to the guild hall doors.

He and Naomi stopped right in front of the doors. "Naomi, are you ready?"

"Hai, Korrest-kun."

He tightened the cloak around him, and pushed open the heavy wooden doors.

What he saw inside, was not what he expected it to be. He almost fainted from the sight of Natsu and Gray fighting each other.

And then there was Erza, eating her cheesecake, and then Elfman going on about being a man. Korrest, internally was going crazy. But outside, he remained calm and walked forward toward the bar.

Only a handful paid attention as he sat down at a bar stool.

"Hey Mira, can I get a beer?"

Mira turned around to see him, under the cloak, and stopped. "Sir, i'm afraid we only serve guild members."

He shrugged, and shifted his arms, accidentally exposing his black guild mark.

Mira saw this, and said: "Sir, please remove your hood."

"Very well, but i'm not sure if your as happy to see me as I am to see you."

He drew back his hood. And the guild went dead silent, as everything came to a grinding halt.

Mira was the first to respond, with any sort of reaction. She gasped, and started shaking.

"K-Korrest?"

Korrest nodded.

Mira's demeanor changed, and she had a dark aura around her.

That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I got some news, plus a new chapter. The news is for this story my update schedule will try to be every week or so. I can't say for sure if that will be the case, but you know. Things happen. Oh well now for the story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - The Comeback**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Everyone looked at Mira with a shocked expression on their faces, as she had just knocked out Korrest with her Satan Soul Sitri take-over.

"That," She muttered, still shaking uncontrollably," That was for leaving your nakama when they needed you the most, and for not letting them know where you were for almost 7 years."

Korrest, now knocked out, was now lying on the floor in front of the bar. Mira, calmed just a tad, looked at him with the same shock she had before she knocked him out.

The scrawny, rambunctious boy who had looked up to Natsu as a role-model was no more, and in his place was a full grown man, with a toned muscular build, with a wild golden mane, with matching stubbly facial hair, and perfectly sculpted abs. To say he was good-looking was an understatement.

Mira now felt heat rushing to her face, as she couldn't believe how unbelievably handsome Korrest was now.

Erza tapped her on the shoulder, and snapped Mira out of her trance. "Hey Mira, are you okay?"

Mira almost didn't hear her. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Mira looked one last time at the man, and turned back to go to the bar, and like that everyone went back to their business as if nothing had happened the moment before.

Mira was being tortured mentally.

"_What's wrong with me?" _

"_Why do I feel so hot?" _Mira thought.

She attempted to shake the thoughts from her head, but she couldn't.

Back at the bar, Erza was eating her strawberry cheesecake, but something seemed off about it.

But she knew it wasn't the cake. It was Korrest.

She and Mirajane, were both getting the same effect from him and they didn't know why.

"_But then again he is kind of cute." _She thought, trying to shake her head from the thought to no avail.

_"What's wrong with me!? How can I be attracted to someone this fast?"_ Erza and Mirajane thought both at the same moment.

But both were interrupted out of their thoughts when arguing began to rise in volume.

"Were entering in the Games!"

She turned to see Romeo, very clearly upset, arguing with Macao over something she didn't quite understand.

"We are not. We'll end up the same we do every year! Last place, and utterly humiliated." Macao replied.

"Yes, we are. We have all of Fairy Tail's strongest mages back! We'll win for sure!"

"Romeo, just dont."

Just then, Natsu walked up next to them. "What's this whole talk about games, and us entering it?"

"Oh it's just Romeo talking nonse-"

"It's the Grand Magic Games! The annual magic games, where guilds from all across the country come to compete for the title of Fiore's Strongest Magic Guild!"

Makarov looked deep in thought at this. "Hmm, i'm not so sure..."

"Oh and the winning guild gets 30 million jewel!"

Makarov erupted. "We'll do it! We'll enter the games!"

At that all the mages, who had been here for the past 7 years, all sweatdropped as they recalled the previous times the guild had competed in the games.

Natsu and the other Tenrou Island members shouted words of encouragement.

Makarov spoke. "If we are to compete... We best get to training we have 3 months!"

Over by the bar, Korrest began to stir from his forced slumber. He rubbed his head, and groaned in pain, as the punch he received he could still feel very clearly. He looked around and saw that everyone was riled up over something.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Levy who just happened to be nearby replied, "We are entering the Grand Magic Games. And we have 3 months to train."

"Oh. Alright, then let's get cracking." He said, popping his knuckles.

"Hey Korrest. So I heard you've been gone from the guild for almost 7 years?" Natsu asked, a confused look spread over his face.

Korrest sighed deepily. It was time to tell them.

"Everyone listen up!"

Mirajane and Erza turned his way, and saw him standing there, and they almost lost their cool, just at the _sight_ of him.

Erza and Mira looked at each other both with a deep blush on each other's face. And then they realized just what was going on.

They were falling for Korrest, and they were falling _hard_.

"I have a confession to make. The reason I left the guild for such a long amount of time is because I have been training non-stop everyday on my own for the past 6 and a half years. Also, I know most of you will never believe this, because I was forced to secrecy to anyone else but my own guild, but not too long ago, I was accepted as a Wizard Saint. But they had my ceremony in secret, so I could surprise you when I returned."

"But I will say one last thing. To restore Fairy Tail to it's former glory we must enter the games. And we will win. Because, WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

Korrest launched his arm into the air holding up the fairy sign.

A cheer rang through the hall as everyone became even more riled up than before, and were now filled with the motivation to go out there and win the Grand Magic Games.

_"Watch out, Sting. I'm coming for you."_

Makarov was the first to speak up. "Alright. Now lets get to work!"

Some of the other wizards came and patted him on the back or shook his hand in respect at their comrade's accomplishment.

Makarov walked up and sat a bar stool, but then looked off, and stared into space.

"Oh these brats. What am I going to do with them?" He said as he downed a mug of beer.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Review it!


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 - Training _**

**_March 3, x791 _**

**_Somewhere along the coastline, southwest of Hargeon Town_**

**_A slight AU - Lucy and the guild are not requested to the Celestial Spirit World, and are able to train for the three months provided to them. _**

* * *

"Alright brats were here! But we have only this day off to rest, so tomorrow be ready for hardcore training, so we can win the Grand Magic Games and restore Fairy Tail to its former glory!"

A cheer went up after Makarov finished his epic speech.

In front of the group that had come with Korrest, was a broad wooden door, that opened up, revealing the bright sunny paradise that awaited them.

Korrest, Natsu, and Gray took off in a flash, already in their swim trunks, speeding forwards the sapphire waters.

Everyone else sweatdropped for a brief moment before entering in at a slow yet slightly eager pace.

The area was massive beach area, with thick rainforest right behind the white sands. Not far off lied the resort they would be staying if they wished to.

It was a three story well-built sturdy tree house that overlooked the beach and looked fairly small from the outsidebut was very spacious inside the wooden complex.

Korrest felt quite relaxed as he entered the warm water, now in his natural element.

He knew this would be a sufficient enough place for him to train.

_'Now if I can only get that powerful combatant that struck fear into the opposition back into Natsu and add to the already seemingly omnipotent energy the Council said I had, we could have a very difficult-to-beat tag team on our hands. Not to mention the members that returned, and if they get back to their full strength...',_Korrest thought, a smile spreading across his face as he dove under the water.

He felt almost at peace, until a laughing Gray froze the water, trapping Korrest inside, causing his body to bob up in down in the water, frozen in an ice block.

Korrest immediately melted the ice, rage now exposed in the features of his face.

"You'll regret that."

Gray stopped laughing and then he gulped. Natsu nearby saw this and took the message. Korrest was livid and they were going to die if they Sid not leave the premises at that moment.

They virtually ran on the water to escape the scene.

The others showed up, and Mirajane and Erza walked in front, now in their swim suits. Both in a bikini suit.

They seemed to fit in the scene as if the missing piece of this beach puzzle had been found.

Korrest wasn't sure if he was drooling but the sight of them reminded him as to why he liked the duo. They were nice, absolutely beautiful, and seemed to care for their nakama as if they were siblings.

But back then, he was too young for them, but now things might be different.

Korrest swam like a fish, and reached the shore in no time. He waded out of the water, and shook his hair to get rid of the water in his hair, as he wanted to greet the two.

* * *

For Erza and Mirajane, they practically melted at the sight of him stepping out of the salty water and at his rock hard, marbled chest and abs, and both felt the blood rushing to their faces.

They successfully evaded embarrassment, but it was a close call as Korrest came to to the two. "Hey Erza, Mira. Want to go for a swim?"

They stammered. "Y-yes, I'd-d love to go f-for a s-swim Korrest-kun."

Korrest felt flabbergasted, at what he heard.

_'Korrest..-kun?', He thought,'This might take some getting used to.. My child crushes are now crushing on me...'_

Erza grabbed Korrest' s arm, and dragged him while running down towards the water again. Mira gasped as she was suddenly left alone, and yelled as she rushed after them.

* * *

After their swim, Erza and Mira dried off, and went to get some lunch along with Korrest who had already dried off.

"You're going to love the lunch, it's barbequed pork! I just love ribs..."

Korrest practically drooled at the thought of it. When they had approached the site of the open-barbeque, Erza and Mira were quite surprised when he seemingly flooded the area with his saliva.

Natsu joined up with him, and they both ate with Erza and Mira. Food flew everywhere as the two dragons ate their food as if they hadn't eaten in years.

Erza looked on at Korrest, and couldn't help but think of how cute he looked when he ate. She wanted to tackle hug him, but she regrettably held back.

When she finished her meal, she decided to go lay down on the beach, with Mira close by.

* * *

By nightfall, as everything seemed to wind down, Mira and Erza at around the now dwindling campfire.

Out of the dark behind them, something was silently getting closer to them, but the two nearly jumped out of their skins to see Korrest walk up behind them.

"Heya Erza, Mira."

"Heyyy".

They sat fairly close to each other, as Korrest gathered a light mist around him to further breakdown the fire.

"Did I ever tell you, how I trained for almost 7 years training in secret?"

"Yea."

Korrest shifted his feet around beneath him.

"Well, I haven't told you a particular part of the story. So here goes."

He stopped and then cleared his throat.

"About 2 months after I started training, I was going pretty well, until I couldn't quite get one of my Secret Art magic spells right.

"I had to conjure up a great ball of water, super heat it into steam, and then back into water, and I just couldn't get the latter move right.

"So while I was stuck, I remembered a time where you Erza said to me, right before the battle of the Oracion Seis: 'When things seem to not go your way just remember, no matter what it takes you will always find a way."

A light pink blush spread across Erza's cheeks.

"And after that, I tried the move again, and I did it perfectly my very next try. So I just want to say thanks to you for that."

"You're welcome, Korrest."

"And now, I should say something else I've been meaning to get off my chest... for like ever, I've had a major crush on you two."

Both of the girls gasped, and blushed profusely.

"Korrest... I.. have a crush on you too...", Erza said, averting her eyes away from him.

"As do I..." Mira joined in.

Korrest sat up and walked over to them. He leaned down and kissed both on the cheek.

"Goodnight, you two."

He then walked off, and left the two in silence and both with their faces as red as Erza's hair.

Mira and Erza sat there in a mix of shock and pure ecstasy.

They wanted to cheer that they had been kissed by the handsome blonde, but wanted to stay seated quiet that he had just sprung it on them without warning.

That night, those two couldn't sleep after that encounter.

Korrest lied on the sand and silently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Review it!


End file.
